Marty Scurll
| birth_place = Cambridge, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Frank Rimer Jon Ritchie Steve Grey | debut = February 2005 | retired = }} Marty Scrull (July 26, 1988) is an English professional wrestler. He has wrestled for the Frontier Wrestling Alliance, International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, All Star Wrestling, Premier Promotions, Live Wrestling Entertainment, Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling and many more. He was a member of the Bullet Club. Career English promotions (2005–present) Marty started training at Frank Rimar's Dropkixx training school which would also produce wrestlers like Darren Burridge, Martin Stone, The Kartel and Paul Robinson. Marty made his debut for Dropkixx at the Fondu Club in Purfleet, defeating Jimmy Starr 2 falls to 1. Once under the tutorship of Jon Ritchie who was now in charge at the legendary Dropkixx, Marty took part in Dropkixx Shoot fighting tournament the brain child of Jon Ritchie. The two categories were middleweight and heavyweight, Marty would win the middleweight tournament, becoming Dropkixx's first middleweight champion. The heavyweight tournament was won by current WWE star Wade Barrett. He competed regularly for Summit Promotions, and at the end of the year formed a tag team with Paul Robinson as 'The Party Boys' or 'The Midnight Ravers' as they were sometimes billed. Scurll debuted for Premier Promotions. Premier would be the place where Marty would meet Phil Powers, a man Marty found himself wrestling many times in the summer season on the holiday camps circuit. On 16 July Marty wrestled his idol Steve Grey losing 2 Falls to 1 for Summit Promotions in Rayleigh, Essex. Scurll was one of the 8 men entered into the British Wrestling United's National Under 23's Championship tournament. He fought Stiro in the first round which went to a No Contest. Scurll would later get his shot at the eventual winner Sam Slam in 2007, but would be short in defeat. The rest of the year Scurll debuted for the likes IPW:UK, and RQW, wrestling Jonny Storm, Taiji Ishimori, Bubblegum and many others. On 5 June 2007 Marty made his debut for All Star Wrestling by defeating Jimmy Starr at Gravesend. Marty competed regularly for All Star, including main eventing Fairfield Halls, Croydon against Pro Wrestling NOAH's Shuhei Taniguchi and Tsutomu Hirayanagi. In IPW:UK, Marty would reform his tag team with Paul Robinson, but under the name 'The Leaders of the New School'. Since, they have feuded with BritRage (Mark Sloan and Wade Flitzgerald) and the Kartel. Other wrestlers Scurll has found himself up against have been Johnny Kidd, Robbie Dynamite, Martin Stone, Nick Aldis, Andy Simmonz and Swiss Money Holding. Marty Scurll wrestled and lost to Doug Williams in IPW:UK's British National Championship Tournament. In 2009, Scurll and Sabre Jr focused their attention on the IPW:UK tag team division, and picked up a memorable win against tag team champions The Thrillers (Mark Haskins and Joel Redman) during the company's February tour. A highly anticipated rematch finally took place between the teams at the 2009 "Sittingbourne Spectacular" after the Leaders' scheduled opponents had to pull out through injury. This time the championships were on the line, and the Leaders won again to claim their first championship gold in IPW:UK. The match was considered a Match of the Year candidate, and the feud between the Leaders and the Thrillers became the dominant storyline in IPW:UK through the summer, culminating in the Leaders winning a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against their rivals in September. The Leaders have enjoyed an unbroken reign as champions since that time. Scurll and Sabre Jr competed in the first match of the newly re-launched Frontier Wrestling Alliance in August 2009, beating Northern Xposure (NX) at "New Frontiers". The feud between these two teams would continue for the next several months, with NX eventually sealing a 2-1 victory in a best of three series after defeating Sabre Jr and Scurll at "British Uproar" in February 2010. Since then the Leaders of the New School have entered into the promotion's tag team championship tournament, qualifying for the semi finals after defeating Project Ego at "The Art of War". On 28 April 2012, Scurll defeated Sami Callihan in the final of an eight-man tournament to determine the new British Cruiserweight Champion. Scurll wrestled on the debut show of London-based PROGRESS Wrestling and pursued the Progress champion Nathan Cruz, losing in the match to crown the inaugural champion and then losing in a 2 out of 3 falls rematch three months later. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012) In late 2012, Scurll began competing in TNA's newest program TNA Wrestling: British Boot Camp that began airing on January 1, 2013 on Challenge. On 14 February edition of Impact he teamed up with The Blossom Twins (Hannah and Holly) to face the team of Tara, Jessie, and Gail Kim. They were defeated after Gail Kim pinned Hannah. During the match Scurll was injured after performing a suicide dive into the metal railing. Ring of Honor New Japan Pro Wrestling In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bird of Prey'' (Inverted crucifix transitioned into a sitout side powerslam) – 2017-present **Crossface chickenwing, sometimes with bodyscissors **''Graduation/Black Plague'' (Swinging double underhook suplex) – 2006–present **''Party's Over'' (Backbreaker rack droped into a double knee backbreaker) – 2006–2014 *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker rack dropped into a facebuster **Black Plague (Inverted suplex) **Bridging double chickenwing **European uppercut, sometimes while sliding to a kneeling opponent **German suplex **Gory special **Jackknife powerbomb **Kneeling reverse piledriver **Knee smash to a kneeling opponent **Moonsault **Multiple kick variations ***''Just Kidding!/52 Fake Out'' (Feint super, followed by a second to the knee, with theatrics) ***Missile drop ***Rope-assisted enzuigiri ***Super, sometimes while standing on the apron to an opponent stood on the arena floor **Octopus hold **Pumphandle neckbreaker **Single leg Boston crab **Sitout suplex slam **Suicide dive **Tornado DDT *'Tag teams and stables' **Leaders of the New School **Midnight Ravers **Bullet Club **Villain Enterprises *'Nicknames' **"Party" **'"The Villain"' Championships and accomplishments *[[Dansk Pro Wrestling|'Dansk Pro Wrestling']] **DPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * [[Fight! Nation Wrestling|'Fight! Nation Wrestling']] ** FNW British Championship (1 time) * [[International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom|'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom']] ** IPW:UK British Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** IPW:UK British Tag Team Championship (2 times w/ Zack Sabre Jr.) ** IPW:UK British Cruiserweight Championship Tournament (2012) ** Selsey Cup (2012) ** Extreme Measures (2012) * Melbourne City Wrestling ** MCW Invitational Tournament (2016) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson *'NWA Fight! Nation' ** NWA British Championship / FNW British Championship (1 time) ** NWA British Championship Tournament (2015) * [[PROGRESS Wrestling|'PROGRESS Wrestling']] ** PROGRESS World Championship (2 times) ** Thunderbastard (2016) * [[Pro Wrestling Guerrilla|'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla']] ** Battle Of Los Angeles 2016 Tournament winner * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked him No. 31 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 * [[Revolution Pro Wrestling|'Revolution Pro Wrestling']] ** RevPro British Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** RevPro British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Undisputed British Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Zack Sabre Jr. ** Extreme Measures Tournament (2013) ** First Triple Crown Champion *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) **Best Final Battle Entrance (2017) **Survival of the Fittest (2018) **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Brody King and PCO * [[Southside Wrestling Entertainment|'Southside Wrestling Entertainment']] ** SWE Speed King Championship (1 time) ** Speed King Title Tournament (2012) * Swiss Wrestling Entertainment ** SWE Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Maik Tuga) * [[Ultimate Pro Wrestling|'Ultimate Pro Wrestling']] ** UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** UPW Heavyweight Title Tournament (2015) * [[Westside Xtreme Wrestling|'Westside Xtreme Wrestling']] ** wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'What Culture Pro Wrestling' **WCPW World Championship (1 Time) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brody King **WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Superstar' ** Wrestling Superstar National Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match {2018) vs. Will Ospreay on April 1 External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2005 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:Be. Catch Company alumni Category:Best Of British Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:British Allstar Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:British Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Complete Revolutionary Wrestling alumni Category:Danish Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dragon Gate UK alumni Category:Dynamic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme World Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Norton British Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Phoenix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Scottish Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Solent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Super Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Summit Wrestling alumni Category:Swiss Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:TNA BootCamp contestants Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Varsity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:X-Sports:Wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:ATTACK! Pro Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Great Bear Promotions alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:Ironfist Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Leicester Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Rock N Wrestle alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:Wardust Wrestling League alumni Category:Wrestling Stars alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:ROH World Television Champions Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling Triple Crown Champion Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:5 Star Wrestling alumni